


Au rythme de leurs quatre coeurs

by Yusseily



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cannibalism, Drums, Fluff, Gallifreyan Heartbeat, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yusseily/pseuds/Yusseily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ses ongles frappent inlassablement le même rythme. Le son des tambours. Son ode à la guerre.<br/>Il est accroupi là, entre les piles de déchets, la crasse et le froid. <br/>Mais il n’en a cure. Le froid, la saleté, ce n’est rien comparé à sa faim. Il a si faim !<br/>« C’est bon… Mange… Tu peux manger, Maître. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au rythme de leurs quatre coeurs

Un, deux, trois, quatre

Ses ongles frappent inlassablement le même rythme. Le son des tambours. Son ode à la guerre.  
Il est accroupi là, entre les piles de déchets, la crasse et le froid.   
Mais il n’en a cure. Le froid, la saleté, ce n’est rien comparé à sa faim. Il a si faim ! Il est affamé, et il a la sensation que jamais rien ne pourra le rassasier.  
Il meurt de l’intérieur.

Le Docteur est là, à quelques pas de lui. Pourtant, l’heure n’est pas à la guerre. Le possesseur du TARDIS se contente d’observer son homologue, silencieux, comme absent. Il n’agit pas. Ne parle pas. Il semble réfléchir. A quoi ?

« J’ai faim… Si faim, Docteur ! » Le Maître gronde en dardant ses yeux sombres dans ceux de son invité de la soirée.

Il est fou. Il a peur. Il a faim. Faim. Faim.

Et le Docteur, son éternel opposant qui l’observe. Et son visage… Et ses yeux… Le Maître déteste ce qu’il y voit. Tristesse, pitié, espoir.  
… Espoir ? 

Un, deux, trois, quatre

Des ongles se plantent dans son crâne, les siens. Ses mains se ferment sur ses cheveux, et il tire, tire fort. Ses lèvres s’agitent pour marmonner le rythme qui tourne dans sa tête depuis tant d’années. Il veut manger, manger, que les tambours se taisent, du silence, manger, manger.

Et puis le Docteur est sur lui. Le brun déplace la tête du Premier Ministre déchu pour poser sa joue et son oreille contre son torse.

Un, deux-

Bam bam bam bam

Un-

Bam bam bam bam

Bam bam bam bam

Et bientôt, il n’entend plus les tambours. Pas qu’ils ne soient plus là, non… Leur son est juste couvert par les battements des deux cœurs du Docteur. C’est étrange. Ce son en quatre temps… Il ressemble tant à ses tambours ! Pourtant… Il sonne plus doux à ses oreilles, rassurant.  
Ça sonne comme son enfance à Gallifrey. Avant… Avant son initiation. Avant lesdits tambours.  
Il se sent bien.   
Le Maître aime ce son.  
Le Maître a besoin de ce son. 

Des bras se ferment autour de lui et il devrait s’insurger d’être enfermé ainsi. Il devrait vraiment.  
Il ne le fait pas.

« Je… Suis bien… » Il fredonne, l’air fiévreux. « Mieux que jamais… Alors pourquoi… Pourquoi ai-je toujours si faim ?... Je suis affamé… Je veux tout. Tout manger… » Ses doigts lâchent sa tête pour se poser sur les bras de l’autre Seigneur du Temps. « Docteur, Je veux te manger… » Et si son comportement est celui d’un enfant, en cet instant, personne ne le lui reproche.

Les bras autour de lui se tendent et un léger sourire en coin vient orner ses lèvres. A-t-il effrayé le Docteur ? Probablement.

… Ou peut-être pas…

« Je vais t’aider. » On lui chuchote à l’oreille. Il lui chuchote. « Je vais te sauver, Maître. »

Parce qu’il n’y a plus qu’eux. Les deux derniers Seigneurs du Temps. Le Docteur ne va pas laisser le Maître. Non.  
Et puis… C’est écrit, non ? Celui qui causera la perte du Docteur frappera quatre fois.  
Qui d’autre que le Maître pour remplir la Prophétie ?  
Personne.

« C’est bon… Mange… Tu peux manger, Maître. » Il propose, la voix pleine de tension.

L’espace d’un instant, l’homme aux cheveux décolorés ne répond rien, semblant abasourdi. Et puis l’incrédulité laisse place à l’hésitation.  
S’il n’a eu aucun remord à dévorer jusqu’à la dernière parcelle de chair des humains ayant eu le malheur de le croiser, là… Là, c’est différent.  
Là, c’est le Docteur.

Le Docteur est spécial.

Des mains se posent sur ses joues et lèvent son visage. Ses yeux rencontrent un regard noisette confiant, plein d’assurance.

« C’est bon. Je suis d’accord. Vas-y. Ne t’en fais pas. Je te sauverai, Maître… Je te sauverai… »

Tout ira bien.  
Le Maître lui fait confiance. Tout ira bien, le Docteur le lui a assuré.

Alors, sans jamais séparer son oreille du torse rassurant du Docteur, il s’occupe d’arracher la chemise du brun à l’aide de ses ongles pour se donner accès à la chair de l’homme.

« Tu exagères… J’aimais beaucoup cette chemise… » Soupire le Docteur à son oreille, et ils ne peuvent s’empêcher d’en rire.

Pourtant, cette remarque n’apaise pas la tension qui a envahi les deux protagonistes. Ce qu’ils s’apprêtent à faire… Ce n’est pas anodin.  
Ce n’est pas un acte lambda sans aucune signification. Non. C’est aussi important qu’un mariage chez les humains. Aussi profond qu’une morsure chez les loups.  
Une… Morsure ?

Bam bam bam bam

Le Maître se rengorge une dernière fois du délicieux son que produisent les cœurs du Docteur avant de s’éloigner, presque à reculons. Il aurait aimé pouvoir rester là à écouter ces bruits pour toujours… Mais il a si faim !  
Aussitôt que ses oreilles se séparent de la mélodie apaisante, les tambours reviennent au galop, comme furieux d’avoir été mis de côté si longtemps.  
Mais ça va.  
Le Docteur est là, alors tout va bien. Il peut supporter.

Ses yeux caressent le torse sous lui, cherchant la zone parfaite. La plus tendre, la plus goûtue. Et puis ils se fixent quelque part au-dessus de la hanche droite. Il s’agite un instant, une partie de lui préférant la langueur et la douceur alors que l’autre trépigne d’impatience à l’idée de se nourrir.

Et puis il mord.

Fort, si fort qu’il peut sentir les chairs se rompre sous ses dents, qu’il peut sentir le sang envahir sa bouche.  
Il ferme les yeux. C’est si bon !

Il entend vaguement le Docteur hurler de douleur au-dessus des tambours, mais on ne le repousse pas. Au contraire, des mains se posent dans ses cheveux, les caressent, les triturent.  
Le Docteur l’encourage à continuer.  
Alors même que des spasmes de douleur secouent son corps, que des larmes s’échappent de ses yeux et que sa gorge se brise, il l’encourage à continuer.

Alors il ne s’arrête pas, en prend plus. Il s’éloigne légèrement de la plaie sanguinolente en mastiquant tranquillement la viande dans sa bouche. Il prend son temps. Ce même temps auquel il n’avait pas même songé alors qu’il dévorait ces humains qui croisaient son chemin.  
Là, il profite. Le Docteur est bon, bien meilleur que tout ce qu’il ait pu manger au cours de sa très longue vie.  
Et mieux encore, il a l’impression qu’il pourrait apaiser sa faim. Définitivement.  
Comme si le Docteur était à lui seul tout ce dont le Maître ait jamais eu besoin.

Le Seigneur du Temps déglutit et bientôt, seul le sang demeure sur son palais.  
Mais… C’est bon. Il n’a plus faim. Il songe à reprendre une bouchée, par pure gourmandise, mais quelque chose en lui dit que ce ne serait pas correct. Que, peut-être, il n’en a pas vraiment envie. Alors il se retient. A la place, il pousse un soupir repu avant de reposer son oreille à sa place, tout contre le torse du Docteur.

Celui-ci respire vite, sa poitrine s’abaissant et remontant précipitamment. Ses cœurs aussi sont agités, mais ça n’entache pas leur entêtante mélodie.

« T… Tu peux en prendre… Encore… » Il souffle avec difficulté, cherchant le regard du Maître.

Ledit Maître lève la tête vers lui et sourit. Les coins de ses yeux se plissent, rendant son regard rieur, et le Docteur se surprend à penser qu’il aimerait que le Maître garde ce corps, ce visage pour toujours.  
... Il se surprend à se rendre compte de la beauté du Maître.

« C’est bon. J’en ai eu assez… » Murmure son vis-à-vis en caressant paresseusement ses hanches désormais souillées par le sang.

Le Docteur ne répond rien, perplexe. Il a vu le premier ministre déchu engloutir des montagnes de nourriture, quel que soit son origine, sans jamais en avoir assez. Et là… Il lui dit être rassasié de si peu ? Comment peut-il le croire, lui qui s’est imaginé mourir sous les dents de son éternel opposant ?  
Il ouvre la bouche pour protester, prouver à son homologue qu’il n’est pas dupe, mais celui-ci le prend de court.

« Fais-moi confiance. » Il murmure, et dans d’autres circonstances, le Docteur en aurait ri. Parce que, franchement ? Faire confiance au Maître ?

Mais là, il ne fait qu’acquiescer d’un signe de tête incertain, un peu pataud, écoutant le Maitre parler alors qu’il se sent sombrer dans l’inconscience.

« Tu me suffis. »

Le visage du Maître s’étend sur un sourire malicieux qui fait briller ses yeux alors qu’il tapote le bras du Docteur au rythme de ses deux cœurs.

Au rythme de leurs quatre cœurs. 

Bam bam bam bam


End file.
